A Bunch of Twilight Songfics
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: Exactly like the versions for HP and GoT, except with Twilight songfics. Betcha couldn't have figured THAT one out...explanation inside. Rated for safety...some chapters will be a higher rating, in which case I'll say that at the beginning of said chapter
1. Chapter 1: I'm With You

**I figure I may as well start one of these for Twilight, since I have one for both Guardians of Time and Harry Potter. I wasn't going to do this unless I could come up with at least two songs to use, and this first chapter is one. The second on is my fic "My Immortal". With that one, I wanted to post it, but I didn't want to wait for an excuse to make this before I posted it, so it got to be independent.**

**Anyway, for those of you who want a better explanation of what the hell this is than was given in the summary, this is a fic where each chapter is a new Twilight songfic. The chapters have nothing to do with each other (besides the characters), unless I say otherwise. So, for example, if I kill a character in one chapter, they're not necessarily dead in the following chapter. And some chapters will have everyone human, while others will have everyone as they are at whatever time I decide to set it. Most chapters will have a summary of what's going to happen, but some won't, so don't be upset if I don't feel like putting a summary on one, kay? **

**Alright, time to write this baby. If you have any more questions (or future song ideas), feel free to either ask in a review or PM me. I read all my reviews, even anonymous ones, and I always respond to the signed ones. As for anonymous, well, if the review entails something I feel I need to address, then I'll do so in the author's note of the next chapter. Okay, hold on to your hats, because here we go!**

**A Bunch of Twilight Songfics**

**Chapter 1**

**I'm With You**

**Summary: Song is by Avril Lavigne. Leah decides that she's going to try and find somebody to imprint on, since most of the other wolves have already done just that. Lyrics are in italics.**

**Leah's POV**

I sighed and continued staring into the night, resting my arms on the rail of the bridge. Jacob had warned me that just going somewhere and hoping to imprint on someone doesn't work too well, but stupid me decided to try it anyway. I knew it was hopeless. I knew by now that none of us could control who we imprinted on or when it happened. Yet I still hoped.

I noticed it getting late when most of the guys started leaving the skate park I was watching. Pretty soon, I was the only one in the area.

I sighed again. "Great," I muttered. "Another day wasted. Well, I may as well just stay here for the night." But apparently, that wasn't going to happen. At that moment, it started to rain. I groaned. "This night just keeps getting better and better."

_I'm standing on the bridge  
Waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
By now_

I listened intently for any hint of somebody near me. Nothing.

_There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's  
No sound._

I glared at the empty skate park, growling. I felt my whole body start to shudder. This surprised me; it had been a long time since I'd come anywhere near losing control. I considered phasing so I could try to escape this, sort of like Jacob did a while ago, but decided against it. For one, I was close to the main part of town, and we didn't want to start up wolf rumors again. But the biggest deciding factor was that, at the moment, the others could only guess at the mood I was in. I didn't want their pity, especially not Jacob's.

I laughed humourlessly to myself. Not too long ago, I'd thought that I had my feelings about love and imprinting under control, and that Jacob was the one who needed support. But then he saw that stupid baby.

I sighed yet again and went back to staring out at the skate park. I was surprised, actually, that nobody had come looking for me yet.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you  
Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are,  
But I,  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

"Suppose it's a good thing," I said to the bug crawling on the railing of the bridge. "I mean, I wouldn't want them to see me like this." I sighed for a fourth time in the the past five minutes. "It was bad enough when I first became a wolf, having them all know every little secret about me. Not being able to find a way to control what they heard and what they didn't hear..."

I trailed off as the bug crawled away from me. I returned my gaze to the skate park, surprised to see a few people down there. I'd thought everybody had left.

_I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here  
I know?_

This wasn't how things were supposed to happen! None of it! Sam wasn't supposed to have imprinted on Emily. I should have been able to be with him forever! And then most of the pack started imprinting. It was supposed to be rare! I probably would have been able to deal with things just fine if Jacob hadn't gone and imprinted on that baby! Now I was alone, in more sense than one. Not only did I not find someone I love, but now I was the only one who had loved someone not meant for me and was unable to find another.

I growled angrily and kicked a rock at my feet.

_Cuz nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
Alone._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

I heard footsteps coming behind me and turned. Some guy was kicking a can while walking towards me. The instant I saw him, my heart started pounding.

"No way," I whispered to myself. "It actually worked?"

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you  
Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I,  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

He continued to walk towards me, and I felt myself being drawn towards him, like he was the only thing keeping me from disappearing into thin air. But the wind started up just then, and I was hit with a familiar yet disgusting scent.

"Ugh," I said to myself again. "Of course. I finally imprint on someone, and he's a vampire. Just perfect." But I knew that it wouldn't matter in the long run. If Jacob and Seth could get used to the smell, I was sure that I could deal. Besides, what else was I going to do? I could tell in that instant that trying to stay away from this guy would be impossible.

"Um, hi," he said when he reached me. "Not to sound rude, but what are you? You're not human, I know that much for sure."

I tried to speak, but my mouth wouldn't work. Everything about this guy was perfect. And the most perfect part was that his eyes were a beautiful golden colour, meaning he didn't hunt humans. Just like the Cullens. I realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"I'm the only female werewolf in existence...or, I guess we're technically shape-shifters, but we like to call ourselves werewolves." I said this so fast that a human wouldn't have caught it. "I'm Leah, by the way," I added at the end, slowing down a bit.

The guy smiled and held out his hand for me to shake. I did so. "I'm Erick," he said. I realized he was still holding the hand that I'd used to shake his. He seemed to realize this too, and reached for my other hand with his free one. I willingly gave it to him. He took both my hands and placed them on his shoulders, then placed his own hands around my waist.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah,  
Yeah,  
Oh, oh_

He leaned his head down then, and kissed me. Normally, if this were any regular guy I'd just met, I'd have kicked him in the nuts and run away, but the bond of imprinting made it so this felt completely right. I responded to the kiss passionately.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you  
Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I_

_I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
Oh  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

**End**

**I originally had more, but it was kinda cheesy, so I edited. Well? How was it? I have the next chapter written on paper (I'd just need to type it) but I'm gonna give you guys a chance to review this one first...although, after next chapter, I have nothing, so ideas would be greatly appreciated. Just so you're all warned, this is something I won't update on my own unless some random song hits me and says "Hey, use me for Twilight!", which means I'll _need_ lots of suggestions. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you review now...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Gypsy Rover

**I'm slightly saddened by the fact that it's been 11 days since I posted this fic, and nobody's reviewed...ah well. What can you do? I used this next song for my Harry Potter version of this fic, and I figured it would work for Twilight, too. I know that there are many versions of this song on the Internet, and I'm going to use the one my mom taught me. I hope I don't somehow offend anyone by doing so. Here goes!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Gypsy Rover**

**Summary: It's not in anyone's POV. Totally AU, and everybody's human, cuz it's the best way I can do this. Set somewhere in the Medieval times. Lady Bella is betrothed to the very wealthy Lord Jacob, and she's convinced herself that she loves him. But that all changes...lyrics in italics like always.**

The lovely Lady Bella was walking by herself in her father's castle garden. She wore her favourite dress – baby blue with bell sleeves – and the necklace that was given to her by her fiancé, Lord Jacob, as an engagement present. It was a blue topaz pendant in the shape of a heart, and hung on a fine silver chain. A matching hair ornament adorned her brown hair, which was done up in an elegant bun.

Bella sighed and sat on a bench that overlooked the sheer vastness of the garden, staring out at it. She knew she should be happy; after all, she was marrying the richest man in all the land. But she found that she wasn't happy at all.

"It should be a crime for such a beautiful lady to be upset," commented a voice from behind her.

Bella managed to keep herself from jumping. "And what makes you think that I am upset?" she asked.

There was a pause, and a man entered her view. He had bronze hair and startling green eyes. "Well, normally when a person sighs before sitting, they are either extremely content, or upset about something. And from the look on your face, I assumed it was upset."

She looked at him. "How did you see my face when you came from behind me?" she asked. "And on that note, how did you get into my father's garden?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "This is your _father's_ garden?" he repeated.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, no, it actually belongs to my mother. But you did not answer either of my questions."

He smiled. "I have my ways."

Now Bella raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain a little bit more?"

"No, I do not think I will."

She studied his face. "Not meaning to sound rude," she began, "but who are you?"

He made a little bow. "Edward Cullen at your service, my lady."

"So I suppose you already know me, then," she said.

He shook his head. "No, I actually do not. I merely assumed that, because of your elegant appearance, you must be nobility."

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, I am," Bella replied. "I am Lady Bella."

"Now why does that name sound familiar?"

Bella sighed. "Daughter of Lord Charlie and Lady Renee? Or perhaps you have heard of my engagement to Lord Jacob?"

"Definitely the last one," Edward said. He studied her face. "But you do not love him," he stated.

She glared slightly at him. "Why would you say something like that?" she asked, keeping her voice polite but with an edge to it. "Jacob is my fiancé, and I love him very much." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Do you?" he asked as she left, "Or do you just love his money?"

Bella stopped in her tracks, face red with anger. Her hands balled into fists and she spun around, all thoughts of politeness and etiquette erased momentarily. "You listen to me, Edward Cullen. I do not know who you are, but if you think, even for one second, that I would say I love a man just because of money-" She was standing right up close to him at this point, and he cut her off by grabbing the sides of her face and kissing her.

She was so surprised at first, that she didn't react right away. Then she found herself kissing him back before she realized what she was doing. She pulled away, looking down out of embarrassment.

"That," he said, "is exactly what I wanted to hear."

Bella looked up and smiled. They both heard a voice call out, "Bella! Where are you?"

"I should go," Edward said. Bella nodded.

"Wait," she said. "Will I see you again?"

He smiled. "If you wish to."

"I do."

His smile grew wider. "Then I shall return. I cannot promise when, but rest assured that it will happen." He leaned down and kissed her quickly before sprinting across the garden. She watched him go, still dazed by the kiss.

"Bella, there you are."

Bella turned around to see Jacob standing here. She hoped he hadn't seen Edward.

"Jacob," she said. "I did not know that you were coming."

"We were supposed to discuss wedding arrangements with your parents today, remember?"

She sighed. "Let us go do this, then," she said, barely keeping the reluctance out of her voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward smiled to himself as he walked to his family. He found himself whistling a tune he'd heard as a child.

_The gypsy rover came over the hill  
And into the valley so shady.  
He whistled and he sang 'til the green woods rang  
For he won the heart of a lady._

_Ah de do, ah de do da de  
Ah de do ah dee de dee  
He whistled and he sang 'til the green woods rang  
For he won the heart of a lady_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two weeks later, Lady Bella was in her room, wondering why Edward hadn't come back like he'd promised. She sighed and sat on her bed. Then, she heard somebody whistling outside her window. Puzzled, she got up to see who it was. Even from high up in the tower where her room was, there was no mistaking the man down there.

She raced from her room all the way outside and flung herself into his waiting arms. "I thought you had forgotten me, Edward," she said

"Now how could I forget such a lovely lady as yourself?" he whispered in her ear.

Bella smiled. Then her smile faded and she pulled herself away to look into Edward's eyes. "But you waited too long to come back," she said, then looked away. "I am getting married today. To Jacob."

Edward gently lifted Bella's chin with a finger. "You do not want to marry him, do you?" His question was more of a statement than anything.

Tears filled Bella's eyes and she looked away again. "My father says this is the right thing to do. And until you came, I was prepared to do it. But now..." She sighed.

"Then come away with me," he said. "I can take care of you, and you would love my sister, Alice."

"I am not sure," she replied. "A lady run away with a gypsy? What would the people say?"

"Would you rather stay here and marry somebody you do not love?"

She hesitated, looking back at her castle. Her home. Then she returned her gaze to Edward's face. "I will come with you," she said, and he smiled.

"Excellent," he said. "Let me show you my horse."

_She left her father's castle gates  
She left her own true lover  
She left her servants and her estate  
To follow the gypsy rover._

_Ah de do, ah de do da de  
Ah de do ah dee de dee  
He whistled and he sang 'til the green woods rang  
For he won the heart of a lady_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the castle, Lord Jacob was getting impatient.

"Where is she?" he exclaimed. "The ceremony will start in an hour!"

Bella's father, Lord Charlie, looked at one of the servants who normally looked after everything to do with Bella. "Angela, go see what is taking my daughter so long."

Angela curtsied quickly. "Yes, sir." Then she raced up the stairs as best as she could.

"I hope she has not gotten cold feet," Jacob said, "or I should have to find another young lady to be my bride."

Charlie shook his head. "No, I feel certain that will not be necessary. My Bella does not run from things like this."

Just then, Angela came back down the stairs. "My lord," she gasped out, "Lady Bella is gone! She is not in her room, and none of the other servants I asked know where she would have gone!"

"What?!" Charlie exclaimed. His wife, Lady Renee, put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please, calm down," she said.

"I may know where the lady went," said another servant, by the name of Jessica. "I saw her talking with another man – a gypsy by the looks of him – and they got on his horse and rode off."

"What?!" Charlie exclaimed again, and this time, Jacob said it at the same time as him.

"Saddle my steed," Charlie instructed Jessica. "I am going to find Bella, and when I do, she will wish she had not escaped!"

Jessica did so, and moments later, Charlie was riding in search of his daughter.

_Her father saddled his fastest steed  
And searched the valleys all over  
He saw his daughter at great speed  
With her whistling gypsy rover_

_Ah de do, ah de do da de  
Ah de do ah dee de dee  
He whistled and he sang 'til the green woods rang  
For he won the heart of a lady_

"Where is he taking her?" Charlie asked himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bella clung to Edward's waist, fearing that she'd fall in she let go.

"Tell me again where we are going?" she asked.

"To my home," came the reply. "I have something to show you."

_At last they came to a mansion fine  
By the river Grady  
Where there was music and there was wine  
For the gypsy and his lady._

_Ah de do, ah de do da de  
Ah de do ah dee de dee  
He whistled and he sang 'til the green woods rang  
For he won the heart of a lady_

"Wow," Bella said. "This is very beautiful.

Edward stopped his horse and helped Bella off. "Not as beautiful as you," he said. "And that is for whom this is."

Bella blushed and looked down, but Edward lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Lady Bella," he said, "we both know you do not wish to go back and marry Lord Jacob. Your father is bound to look for you, and when he finds you, he will take you and force you to marry. I need to know something: is it marriage in general you do not want, or is it simply marriage to Jacob you are opposed to?"

Bella bit her lip, her heart racing frantically. "Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked.

"Unless you do not want me to be."

She smiled. "Of course, I would say yes, but I do not think my father would approve of me marrying a gypsy."

Edward sighed. "Then perhaps I should tell you something," he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Charlie looked up ahead and saw the huge party. Then he saw his daughter in the arms of the gypsy, and he urged his horse faster. He reached them and stopped, not getting off.

"Isabella Swan," he said, "just what do you think you are doing?"

Bella looked at Edward. He nodded, so she said to her father, "I am standing with my new fiance," she said. "Father, I would like you to meet Edward Cullen."

"And what of Jacob?" Charlie asked. "Do you deny him what I have already promised?"

"I do not wish to marry Jacob," she said. "The only reason I agreed to it in the first place was because you seemed to think it best."

"Did you really think I would let you marry a gypsy, though?"

Bella looked at Edward again, who nodded once more, and then she took a deep breath. Turning back to her father, she said,

"_Father, dear, this is no gypsy.  
He's lord of the free lands all over  
And I'm gonna stay til me dying day  
With my whistling gypsy rover."_

Charlie looked shocked. "Lord of the free lands?" he repeated. "I thought there were no free lands anymore."

"Well," Edward said, "there are. And you are standing in one of them."

"So," Bella said. "What do you think of Edward now, Father?"

Charlie sighed. "I know that, even if I do not agree, you will still do what you wish to. So, I have to say that I will let you marry this man."

Bella smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you," she said.

_Ah de do, ah de do da de  
Ah de do ah dee de dee  
He whistled and he sang 'til the green woods rang  
For he won the heart of a lady_

**End**

**So, there you have it, folks. I did manage to make it different from my HP one! Yay me! Review and give me song ideas! ........................................please?**


	3. Chapter 3: You're A Pink Toothbrush

**Sorry about the insane wait...I just kept putting this off because I wasn't in the mood to write it. This idea was given to me by Deidara is my conscience...and to think, MY original idea was slightly normal compared to this! Wow...this is scary...here goes!**

**Chapter 3**

**You're A Pink Toothbrush**

**Summary: Yes, you read right, that really is the title of the song. It's about 7 years after BD, and the Cullens (along with Jacob, for obvious reasons) moved to...um...some random place, so that Nessie can go to school. The rest of the Cullen "kids" go, too. Bella, Nessie, and Edward are in the same Biology class, and they're in for a big shock...**

**Edward POV**

The Biology classroom here was different from the one in Forks; the tables sat three people each. Bella, Nessie, and I shared a table. I was in the middle, Bella was on my left, closest to the door, and Nessie was on my right.

"Okay, class," the teacher said, walking in. "Today, we have a special treat for you."

I frowned. This wasn't normal...was it? I searched the teacher's thoughts, and my eyes widened.

Just then, the door opened, and Carlisle walked in.

"Everybody, meet Dr. Cullen. He and his family just moved here recently."

I just stared at Carlisle. Bella's mouth gaped wide, and Nessie couldn't keep her jaw from dropping as well.

"Hello," Carlisle said. "As your teacher said, I am Dr. Cullen, and these are three of my adopted children." He gestured towards Nessie, Bella, and me. Nessie his her face in her arms, and I could smell the blood pooling in her cheeks. Bella groaned and tried to make herself as small as possible. If it were possible for me to blush, I would have been doing just that.

"The school asked me in here to talk to you about the scientific process of sex."

My eyes widened even more. Nessie buried her head further into her arms, and her blush deepened. Bella gave some strange mixture between a laugh and a noise of disgust.

Carlisle just continued as if nothing happened. "But, judging by everybody's age here, I'd say you already know about it. So, instead, I'm going to tell you a story."

I tried to hear what in the world he was thinking, but I couldn't. I looked at Bella. She was concentrating. I growled, too low for the rest of the class to hear.

"Why are you blocking Carlisle from me?" I whispered.

She grinned. "I don't want you knowing what's going on before the rest of us," she replied, so quiet that even I had a hard time hearing her.

I groaned softly.

"Now, once upon a time, there was a toothbrush, who lived all alone in a great big bathroom. Alone, that is, except for a tube of toothpaste."

Nessie looked back up again. I saw her trying to hold back laughter.

"The tube of toothpaste was very amourous. Sometimes, it would turn its nozzle towards the toothbrush and sing,

"_Squeeze me,  
Squeeze me,  
Never let me go._

"But the blue toothbrush didn't care for the toothpaste. Then one morning, what do you think happened?"

Nobody replied.

"There was another toothbrush in the rack. A pink toothbrush. The blue toothbrush looked towards the pink toothbrush and said,

"_You're a pink toothbrush,  
I'm a blue toothbrush,  
Have we met somewhere before?  
You're a pink toothbrush,  
And I think, toothbrush,  
That we met by the bathroom door._

"_Glad to meet, toothbrush,  
Such a sweet toothbrush,  
How you thrill me through and through.  
Don't be hard, toothbrush,  
On a soft toothbrush,  
Cause I can't help loving you."_

For some reason, Nessie, Bella, and I were the only ones reacting. Looking at everyone else, they all had bored expressions on their faces, like this was totally and completely normal for them.

"_Every time I hear you whistle...  
...It makes my nylon bristle..._

"_You're a pink toothbrush,  
I'm a blue toothbrush,  
Won't you marry me in haste?  
I'll be true, toothbrush,  
Just to you toothbrush,  
When we both use the same toothpaste."_

I couldn't speak. Bella was laughing, and Nessie was wondering why in the world she couldn't have a normal family.

Carlisle then looked at the class. "Alright, children, I want to see if you've been listening. When I say 'two', join in on the chorus. One...three."

As one, the class started singing. To my horror, Nessie and Bella joined in as well.

"_You're a pink toothbrush,  
I'm a blue toothbrush,  
Have we met somewhere before?  
You're a pink toothbrush,  
And I think, toothbrush,  
That we met by the bathroom door._

"_Glad to meet, toothbrush,  
Such a sweet toothbrush,  
How you thrill me through and through.  
Don't be hard, toothbrush,  
On a soft toothbrush,  
Cause I can't help loving you."_

Carlisle raised his palm, and the room fell silent. Then, just he sang.

"_Every time I hear you whistle...  
...It makes my nylon bristle..."_

Everybody joined in again. I looked from Nessie, to Bella, to Carlisle, wondering what had gotten into my family.

"_You're a pink toothbrush,  
I'm a blue toothbrush,  
Won't you marry me in haste?  
I'll be true, toothbrush,  
Just to you toothbrush,"_

I looked from my seat to the door, calculating how fast I'd be able to make a run for it...without going so fast that the humans would notice. Unfortunately, our seat was farthest from the door. Fortunately, everyone seemed too absorbed by the song to notice anything.

_"When we both use the same toothpaste."_

I ran, and everything disappeared. I blinked. I was standing in one of the rooms in our new house, and Zafrina was in front of me, laughing very hard.

"Zafrina!" I growled.

**End**

**People, whatever you do, please blame Deidara is my conscience for this short & random chapter. My original idea was Jasper being a teacher and doing this, but she gave me this idea, and it was too funny to turn down. Of course, the ending was completely my idea, but hey. An author's got to have her own material somewhere. I warn you now, next chapter will be sad and slightly depressing.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gotta Be Somebody

**I am soooooo insanely sorry about that whole "putting everything on hold" thing. You have no idea how hard it was for me to actually put that crap in typing and post it...I mean, it's one thing to take forever to update, but it's another entirely to put something on hold forever and ever...I am seriously sorry about all that, but to be honest, I needed it. I don't know what exactly it did, but now I've got so many ideas for this and my other fics, so that means I must have done something right for once. **

**Anyway, I know I said that this next chapter would be sad and depressing, but I've had enough of sad and depressing lately. Besides, that wasn't really going anywhere. I'll try again later...maybe...for now, please enjoy this fic to one of my fav songs in the music world at the moment!**

**Chapter 4**

**Gotta Be Somebody**

**Summary: Renesmee is 10 in literal years, but looks to be somewhere in her 20s. Jacob is thinking over his relationship with Nessie, and the events leading up to it. Song lyrics in italics like always.**

**Jacob's POV**

I quickly found the clothes I was going to wear, and as I put them on, I couldn't help but remember how just a little over 10 years ago I was willing to do anything to Imprint on someone.

I remembered sitting on the bench in the park, waiting for somebody to walk along and for whatever it was that happens when a wolf Imprints on someone to happen.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough _

I really hadn't known what I was waiting for. All I had to base my knowledge off of was what Sam, Quil, Paul, and the legends had to tell me, which wasn't much; just that it was like those cheesy movies where the hero and the heroine see each other across the room and instantly know they're perfect for each other. Love at first sight. Personally, I thought it too cheesy to be 100 percent true. But, then, there has been a lot of cheesy and impossible stuff going on in my life, so I shouldn't be too shocked.

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Imprinting was supposed to be rare, yet almost every wolf in the original pack was Imprinting. I refused to believe that I would be one of the ones who didn't. There just had to be someone I was missing. Somebody I didn't see yet...

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there _

I was brought back to the present by a knock at the door.

"Jacob, are you ready yet?" Alice's voice rang out.

"Hey, I'm not as fast as you guys. I'm still getting my shirt on!" I called back, though I probably could have whispered and she'd hear.

"See, Alice? I told you," came Edward's voice from the other side of the door. "There's no way he's backing out of this."

I sighed and continued buttoning up my shirt. I smiled as I remembered why I was here today.

**-Flashback-**

"Come on, Jake!" Nessie called. "We're almost there!"

I rolled my eyes as I kept running after her. I was supposed to be the one leading her up here, not the other way around. But, of course, as soon as I told her where we were going, she just had to lead the way.

She stopped and started staring out over the edge. "Oh, wow," she whispered. "Jake, it's so beautiful!"

We were standing on a bridge that was high enough to see the whole town. It was nighttime, so all the little lights were lit up, making a spectacular sight. Add that to the fact that it was, ironically enough, a full moon tonight, and you had a gorgeous scene. But I couldn't look at that. All I could see was how the moonlight gave Nessie's skin a very soft glow; not as strong as it was in the sun, but considering the fact that the moon only had light because of the sun's rays reflecting off of it, there was still some glowing going on here.

Nessie looked stunning with her long, silver dress, matching heels, and the silver jewelry that was Alice's birthday gift to her. She was 10 now, but looked like the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Not as beautiful as you," I murmured in her ear.

She spun around and lightly hit me. "Oh, please. That line is so overdone."

"But it's so true." I leaned down and kissed her. "Happy Birthday, my Nessie." I stared deeply into her beautiful brown eyes, eyes I used to, once upon a time, only associate with Bella.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu  
Me standing here with you _

I took a deep breath, thinking about how I was going to phrase this. She looked at me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nothing's wrong, I promise."

_So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with? _

"You know, as non-romantic as this sounds, before I met you, I wanted to kill you."

She just laughed. "Yeah, well, Dad wanted to kill Mom when he first met her, too."

I shook my head again. "But that's just it; Edward wanted to kill Bella when he met her. As soon as I laid my eyes on you, I couldn't. You are my everything. You are my air."

I held each of her hands in my own and took another deep breath. I bent down on one knee and pulled out the box I'd bought earlier. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you more than my own life. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes grew wide, but that was the only response she gave for a whole two minutes. Where were the tears and the immediate "yes!" that girls were supposed to have, according to movies and TV shows? Was something wrong? Was she trying to find the nicest way to tell me "no"?

"Nessie?" I prompted.

She blinked, then shook herself. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. This is just...wow! I mean, of course I'll marry you, but I just-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I kissed her for a long while, then slid the ring on her finger.

"Wow," she whispered. "This is so unreal...it's like I'm in a dream!"

"If you are," I replied, "then I'm having the exact same dream."

She giggled and threw her arms around my neck, kissing me hard.

**-End Flashback-**

I sighed in contentment. I never thought, before Nessie was born, that the sole reason for my attraction to Bella was so I could later find my perfect woman.

_You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh _

There was more pounding at the door. "Jacob Black, hurry up or else I'll barge in there and drag you out myself!" Bella yelled.

I laughed softly. "Come on!" I said, "I'm trying to make myself look good!"

"That would take a miracle," came Rosalie's voice. I heard the sound of skin on skin, and assumed that Bella smacked her.

"Look, I don't care, but hurry it up. If you're not ready to go in exactly 10 minutes, I'm going to drag you outside. I don't care if you're still putting something on, it's going to happen!"

"Alright, alright, I'll hurry," I said. "Besides, I'm almost done. I just need to figure out how to tie this tie."

Rosalie sighed. "We're gonna be here a while," she said.

"I'll get Edward to come help," Bella offered. "I'm sure he knows how stuff like that works."

I heard the sound of her light footsteps going down the stairs rather quickly, and then not even a minute later, another set of footsteps. There was a knock at the door.

"Jacob?" Edward said. "Bella says you need some help?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Come in."

In a second, he was right in front of me, tying up my tie.

"I don't think I'll ever get over how fast everybody here is," I muttered

"You should think about trying to be a bit faster than you are right now," he said, "At least for today."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you're only about the third person to tell me to hurry up in the last 15 minutes."

"Well, I hope you know that if you do anything to screw this up, you're going to have a bunch of very angry vampires on you," he said with a small grin.

I sighed. "Edward, I hope you know that if I did anything to screw this up, I'd never forgive myself."

"I know. I was just passing along everyone else's thoughts."

"Well, I think I'm pretty much ready now," I said, looking at myself in the mirror. "Am I forgetting anything?"

He did a quick check. "No, I think you're done. Finally."

I rolled my eyes again. "Hey, at least I'm faster than a human," I defended.

He raised an eyebrow. "Not by much, but you're right. Okay, let's go."

_Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there _

I walked outside to where everything was set up already. I saw all of the chairs filled, mostly with the packs. Leah was sitting at the front, her arms crossed in front of her chest, obviously uncomfortable with being around so many "blood-suckers" at once. I went and stood up at the front, where I was needed.

"Well, it's about time you showed up," Emmett said from his position behind me and slightly to my right.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm slower than all the rest of you. Now would you all quit rubbing it in my face?"

Before Emmett had a chance to respond, the music started. I took in a deep breath, and Seth, who was standing on my left, whispered, "You gonna be okay?"

I looked at him as though he was insane. "Of course I am," I replied. Beside him stood Quil, and then Embry, both dressed similarly to me.

Everybody looked to the door leading from inside to outside. First came Alice, her normally spiky black hair looking smooth and elegant, and wearing a shimmery, blueish-green dress that had silver sparkles on it, so that when the sunlight hit her, the dress sparkled as much as she did. Next came Rosalie, wearing the same dress as Alice, but with her blonde hair curled and cascading down her back. Bella was the next through the door, again, wearing the same dress, but she had her hair piled on her head in a bun.

But none of them, not even with the sun shining on their skin, could even begin to compare to Nessie. She had her hair, recently cut but still going to the middle of her back, falling down naturally, with lots of intricate braids on the top. Her dress was strapless, and skin tight at the top, meeting the skirt in a "V" shape, and the skirt then fell to the ground, not puffy but not pin straight like the other dresses. The train wasn't too long, but at the same time, it wasn't that short, either. The whole thing was a nice ivory colour, which went nicely with her skin tone, and there were pearls all over, weaving beautiful designs. She had elbow high ivory gloves on, as well.

Edward walked beside her, and gripped her arm tightly. When the sun hit them, although she didn't sparkle as much as the others, Nessie still looked the most beautiful.

She and Edward reached the front, where I was, and Edward placed Nessie's gloved hand in mine, smiled at us both, and left the two of us standing, hand in hand, in front of Emmett.

I was barely listening as he went on and on, doing that thing that priests or preachers or whatever the hell they're called normally do at weddings. I only focused on Nessie, and how the slight blush creeping into her cheeks just enhanced her overall beauty. I said my "I do" at the right spot, and then kissed her deeply when Emmett said to.

All the while, I couldn't help but think how insanely lucky I was to have found somebody as perfect as Renesmee Cullen.

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there _

**End**

**Yeah, okay, so I went nuts on Nessie's dress description. I know that a guy probably wouldn't pay that much attention to something like a dress, but I felt compelled to give Nessie the prettiest dress I could type up, while still keeping in mind that I was writing from a guy's perspective. So, how many of you realized early on what was happening? How many just got it when Jacob went outside? How many still don't know what just happened? Please, tell me what you think! I absolutely _adore_ reviews...though I haven't gotten many reviews on anything lately, even when I was updating...meh. I'll pretend to ignore that. Anyway, REVIEW!!!**


	5. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm just going to call this and my other two songfic fics officially done. I haven't been able to think up much more than what I've got here, so I'll call them complete. If I come up with more ideas for songfics, I'll just post them as they come. :P The original purpose behind my HP one was just that I was sharing an account with someone who didn't like the fact that I was posting so many fics, so that was my way of getting around her. The other two just sorta came about because I figured it was a good way of keeping things together. Thank you all for reading these!**


End file.
